Lo que yo no tuve
by Ailsa Ackerman
Summary: Yuki recuerda su triste infancia, la indiferencia de sus padres y de su hermano, su soledad y la desesperanza que sentía. Ahora, es adulto y tiene a su pequeño hijo Mutsuki. Él se esforzará en darle todo lo que él no tuvo y sobre todo, que su hijo se sienta feliz y querido. Spoiler: Fruits Basket y Fruits Basket Another.


Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Natsuki Takaya.

Hay algo que siempre he querido. Algo que imaginaba, un lugar al que desease volver con unos padres que me abrazasen. Un lugar donde todos sonrieran. Donde nadie tuviese que separarse nunca de nadie. Que fuese mío. Un lugar cálido con personas cálidas. Ese lugar existe.

Mi infancia fue uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, la soledad y la tristeza inundaban mi vida. Vivía rodeado de una horrible oscuridad que me aprisionaba. La desesperanza era el sentimiento que más sentía en mi corazón, no sabía lo que era la alegría. Sin embargo, esta situación cambio drásticamente en mi adolescencia y terminó completamente en mi adultez. Ahora, me rodea la luz y la esperanza, es verdad, que hay momentos malos pero los buenos siempre ganan a estos. Sobre todo ahora, tengo una casa, una mujer que me quiere y yo a ella y lo más importante de todo, mi pequeño hijo Mutsuki. Cuando nació el miedo se apoderó de mí, tenía tanto miedo a tantas cosas, a no ser un buen padre, a no poder hacer feliz a mi hijo, que se pudiese sentir solo o abandonado como yo me sentí en mi infancia. No, no podía hacerle esto. Por lo que siempre he intentado darle a mi hijo lo que yo nunca tuve durante mi infancia.

Mis padres nunca me enseñaron nada. Cosas tan importantes y básicas como a leer, escribir, montar en bicicleta, mantener mi habitación limpia o simplemente a atarme los cordones de mis zapatos. Ellos nunca me enseñaron, nunca se sentaron conmigo a enseñármelo o tuvieron la paciencia para mostrarse como se hacía o simplemente me regañaron por hacerlo mal. No, la total indiferencia hacia mí era lo que más predominaba en sus vidas. Cuando Mutsuki cumplió los 6 años le compré una hermosa bicicleta de color azul, él se quedó fascinado. Todavía puedo ver su cara iluminándose con esa preciosa sonrisa suya. Él no dudó en pedirme que le ensañara y yo no podía decirle que no, por lo que salíamos todos los días con la bici para aprender a mantenerse en ella y a pedalear, tras muchas caídas y muchos heridas de rodilla, lo consiguió, me sentí orgulloso de él y no dudé en decírselo. No os podéis imaginar lo feliz que se siente cuando tu hijo aprende algo gracias a ti, ahora solo hace falta que yo aprenda para irnos juntos a pasear. Le enseñé a leer a escribir, a hacer pipi en el orinal, a vestirse solo todo lo que no me enseñaron mis padres se lo enseñé yo a mi pequeño, quería enseñarle todo lo que sabía a él. Aunque todavía tenemos que perfeccionar el que recoja sus juguetes.

Mis padres nunca me abrazaron ni me besaron a lo largo de mi infancia y si lo hicieron sería cuando yo era un bebé. Debido a mi maldición, siempre rehusaba y rehuía el contacto físico por temor a transformarme pero una vez rota, el deseo de contacto con otras personas floreció de manera natural. Sobre todo con mi mujer y mi pequeño hijo, todos los días desde que nació lo abrazó y le beso y cuando no lo hago, intentó que haya el máximo contacto posible, le tocó su suave pelo, le cojo la mano cuando salimos de casa, le limpio la cara y la boca cuando se ensucia mientras come, le pongo bien la ropa. A veces, no me da tiempo a llegar lo suficientemente temprano debido al trabajo y él está acostado, pero siempre le beso la frente para que tenga buenos sueños, cuando se cae y se hace daño no dudo en besarle donde le duele mientras estrechó su cabeza contra la mía y nuestras narices se tocan. Él siempre me los devuelve y me abraza fuertemente contra él, no sabe lo que hace en esos momentos, pero a mí me conmueven tanto que no puedo evitar devolvérselo con todo el amor que pueda darle. No sé si cuando sea mayor seguirán aceptando estas muestras de cariño, pero mientras las siga aceptando seguiré dándoselas. No os podéis imaginar lo que un abrazo o un beso pueden hacer a un niño. Por eso, decidí que todos los que no había recibido yo, se los daría a mi pequeño multiplicado por infinito.

Mis padres nunca me apoyaron en nada, incluso, decidían cosas que eran importantes sin tener en cuenta mi opinión. Decidieron venderme a Akito sin preguntarme si quería estar con él o con ellos, decidieron al instituto que debería ir e incluso, mi futuro en una universidad. Yo no tenía ni voz ni voto solo era una marioneta para ellos. Eso me entristecía y me daba ganas de vomitar, incluso si gritaba o lloraba, mi voz no llegaba hasta ellos. Sin embargo, cuando mi voz al fin llegaba, solo se burlaban de mí o me decían sin ningún tipo de vergüenza que mi idea era una absoluta estupidez. Apenas hablábamos entre nosotros, solo eran ellos dos hablando de mi futuro mientras yo solo los miraba impotente. Por esto, respeto todas las decisiones que hace mi hijo. Bueno, no todas. Para eso estamos los padres, para poder guiar a nuestros hijos con compresión y cariño. Para mí es importante que Mutsuki hable conmigo, que me diga cómo se siente, si esta triste, alegre, asustado, nervioso… Que no le de vergüenza hablar de sus sentimientos conmigo. Todos los días a la hora de comer y la de cenar nos contamos como nos ha ido el día y si nos ha pasado algo que nos ha hecho entristecernos. Él es un chico muy bueno y no lo digo porque soy su padre, sin embargo, a veces es un poco travieso y Machi y yo tenemos que reñirle, no me gusta hacerlo. Pero es importante que él aprenda y sepa que cosas puede y no pueda hacer. Nosotros queremos que él vaya al instituto que está cerca de nuestra casa, pero lo hemos oído hablar con Hajime sobre ir al instituto que nosotros fuimos en nuestra juventud. El instituto está muy lejos de nuestra casay seguramente, se tendrá que quedar allí a vivir, aunque nos duela estar sin él, si le hace feliz nosotros lo apoyaremos y lo escucharemos.

Lo que más recuerdo de mi infancia es esa habitación donde siempre estaba con Akito, sin ventanas, sin luz, la oscuridad era la protagonista fundamental en esa etapa. Era curioso, porque mi interior era del mismo color que el sitio donde me encontraba, la tristeza me embargaba y la soledad era mi mejor amigo. Cuando decidimos compramos una casa mi mujer y yo, elegí la que tenía más ventanas y fuese la más luminosa de todas, no quería nada de color negro en mi vida. Las paredes de mi casa están pintadas de un color blanco deslumbrante. Aunque prácticamente tenga que pintarlas cada pocos años, no me importa. Antes de nacer Mutsuki, fui comprobando todas las habitaciones una a una, buscando la que fuese más luminosa, incluso, cuando fuese de noche que la luz de fuera siguieran iluminándola. Fue gracioso descubrir que la habitación más luminosa era la de Machi y la mía, porque lo que ninguno de los dos dudamos en sacar todos nuestros muebles y ponerlos en otra habitación, para así convertirlas en la habitación de Mutsuki. Allí era donde tenía que estar nuestro pequeño, en un lugar donde la luz siempre lo iluminará.

No tengo ningún recuerdo divertido en mi infancia, ni con mis padres ni con mi hermano, en esa época tampoco tenía amigos con los que jugar por lo que tampoco tengo recuerdos alegres de otra gente fuera de mi familia. En nuestra casa, todos los momentos que estamos juntos los tres siempre son alegres y divertidos, es verdad que alguna vez estamos tristes sobre todo si recordamos nuestro pasado, pero el presente siempre se antepone y la felicidad gana. Nos encanta hacer cosas juntos como ir al parque, hacer un picnic o simplemente que vengan nuestros familiares a nuestra casa. Lo que más nos gusta a nosotros tres es salir a pisar la nieve cuando es invierno, los tres nos levantamos muy temprano, preparamos el desayuno, ponernos el abrigo, cogernos de las manos los tres y salir a dejar pisadas en la nieve. Puedo ver en la cara de Mutsuki como disfrutan, como sus carcajadas nos envuelven a Machi y a mí y nos quitan toda la infelicidad que podríamos tener. En estos momentos felices, no puedo evitar pensar que todo lo que hemos vivido los dos, el abuso, la indiferencia, el dolor, la soledad. Nos está siendo recompensado con el ahora y sobre todo, con nuestro Mutsuki. También, tenemos un pequeño huerto en el jardín de nuestra casa, a pesar de que la casa no es muy grande no podía abandonar el hobby que me ayudó durante mi etapa de adolescencia, por lo que Machi, Mutsuki y yo pasamos tiempo en familia recogiendo las frutas, quitando las malas hierbas y sobre todo, estando juntos. A Mutsuki le encanta embarrarse de arena y ver cómo crecen las plantas, aunque luego me tengo que pelear con él para que se duche.

Mis padres nunca estuvieron conmigo, me vendieron a Akito para mejorar su posición social, el dinero era más importante que yo. Ellos no estuvieron cuando aprobaba o suspendía un examen, cuando no sabía hacer los ejercicios del colegio, cuando me perdía y no sabía cómo regresar, cuando tenía fiebre o mucha tos, nunca estuvieron cuando los necesitaba. Cuando Akito me golpeaba hasta hacerme llorar, cuando decía que nadie me quería y que no era necesario para nadie, tampoco estaban ahí. Cuando estiraba mi mano para pedir ayuda y ellos me la rechazaban. Por eso, me prometí a mí mismo que estaría en todos los momentos en la vida de mi hijo, que siempre estaría con él. Para enseñarle, animarlo en sus malos momentos para reírnos juntos, a ayudarlo a aprobar los exámenes, a salir a ver zoos, al cine... Porque yo siempre lo protegeré y lo cuidaré no importa la edad que tenga él o la edad que tenga yo. Cuando tenga miedo y estiré su mano pidiendo ayuda, yo siempre se la cogeré y no dudaré en ayudarlo. Incluso, si yo no puedo, su madre lo hará por mí.

Yo nunca me sentí querido, hubo un momento de mi vida que pensé que si desaparecía, nadie se daría cuenta que la vida seguiría tal y como está y nadie me lloraría, que nadie me necesitaba. Pensé que si moría sería lo mejor para todos. En esa época nadie me quería, ni nunca había sentido el amor incondicional de una madre, eso me hizo buscarlo en otras personas cuando era ya un adolescente. Pero gracias a esa persona, a Tohru supe lo que era el amor incondicional, el ser aceptado sin limitaciones ni prejuicios. Cuando nació Mutsuki, fue lo primero que pensé al verlo que lo querría como nunca me habían querido a mí, de una forma incondicional sin prejuicios, sin limitaciones que fuese él mismo conmigo y que nunca se sintiese avergonzado por cómo era, puesto que yo lo querría sin importar que. Lo que más quería en este mundo era que él se sintiese querido y amado, que nos buscase cuando se siente perdido y que nos necesitará como nosotros le necesitamos a él, todos los días le digo lo mucho que lo quiero y lo contento que estoy de haberlo tenido, Mutsuki me da igual como seas o lo que hagas en un futuro, porque yo siempre te querré hijo mío. Nunca lo dudes.

Eres la luz que ha iluminado las vidas de tu madre y la mía.

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces? — veo como Mutsuki pasa su mano derecha en frente de mis ojos, parece ser que me había quedado pensado en mis cosas —, te has quedado embobado mirando hacia abajo.

Ambos estamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina merendando, mientras Machi recoge un poco la cocina.

—Me estaba acordado de cosas de mi pasado — Mutsuki se me queda mirando interrogante.

—Papá, yo te quiero decir una cosa.

Notó como su cara se sonroja adorablemente y desvía su mirada.

—Me alegro de ser vuestro hijo, es una suerte. Me alegro de vivir en esta casa con vosotros, mis padres. Es un hogar acogedor y divertido y siempre va a ser el hogar adonde quisiera regresar.

Miró de forma asombrada a mi hijo, el sigue con el rostro sonrojado y desviando su mirada. Esto es lo que siempre había deseado para mí y por lo que he estado luchando que mi hijo sintiera. Y por fin, después de tantos años este lugar existe, existe por fin. Para nosotros, pero principalmente para él. Las lágrimas corren libres por mi rostro y con ellas se va toda mi tristeza y mis dudas.


End file.
